Roku Tousei no Yoru
by SakuraUchiha31
Summary: Tras las caída de No.6 Nezumi ya no tiene nada que lo ate a este lugar por lo que decide irse abandonando a la única persona que ha querido 2 años han pasado y Nezumi regresa con propósito muy claro recuperar a aquella persona que siempre ha querido mas no contaba con las sorpresas que encontrar


Han pasado 2 años desde aquel suceso de las avispas parasito en No.6 dando lugar a una nueva era en la ciudad, la gente del distrito y los ciudadanos de No. 6 unieron esfuerzos logrando llevar a esta ciudad a una mejor estabilidad, todo ahora era paz y tranquilidad.

Para uno de los habitantes de No. 6 han sido 2 años difíciles, ese era Shion quien después de que Nezumi se fuera tuvo muchos trabajo y responsabilidades, ya que ahora formaba parte de una grupo para el control apropiado de la ciudad.

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una persona oculta entre las sombras de la noche esperando el amanecer

_POV _

_Han pasado 2 años desde que decidí dejar abandonar esta ciudad y todo lo que me unía a ella, mas algo…no…quiero decir alguien se mantuvo en mis pensamientos…el abandonar a esa persona fue…doloroso pero necesario…después de dos años he vuelto para estar de nuevo junto a esa persona…después de 2 años he vuelto mi querido Shion…yo Nezumi he vuelto para quedarme y esta vez es para siempre_

_Fin POV_

El amanecer en No. 6 era tranquilo, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo una serenidad y el regreso de una persona, Karan la madre de Shion como todas las mañanas se levantaba para iniciar su día laboral, iba a sacar el pizarrón donde escribia el menú de la panadería pero algo la detuvo o mas bien alguien, fuera de su casa se hallaba un desconocido que mantenía su vista en la panadería, parecía un poco indeciso si entrar o no, Karan decidió salir a revisar

-Buenos días señ…or-Karan estaba sorprendida por la persona-Nezumi ¿Eres tu?

-Si señora Karan, he vuelto

-Que alegría-Karan lo abrazo, estimaba demasiado a Nezumi-Como has crecido-se separo para verlo mejor-te ves mas guapo y maduro, a Shion le dará tanto gusto verte de nuevo

-Shion-Nezumi lo dijo un poco nostálgico-¿El…esta aquí?

-No…el es parte de un grupo que se encarga del manejo de la ciudad asi que fue instalado en Kronos

-¿Kronos?

-Si, es donde el y yo vivíamos antes de que sus derechos fueran revocados pero nuevamente fue instalado

-Eso es bueno…el lo merece pero ¿Por qué no esta viviendo haya con el?

-Shion tiene responsabilidades y lo que menos quería el era de mi vida se viera rodeada por ello a demás este lugar es pacífico y me siento augusto

-Mamá-Nezumi y Karan voltearon a la entrada viendo a un pequeño niño

-Ese niño es…-Nezumi lo reconocía perfectamente

-Es el niño que Shion rescato, era una carga muy grande para el así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo, se llama Ryu

-Si que ha crecido

-Mama tengo hambre-Karan carga a Ryu

-Si, te hare algo delicioso

-Señora Karan me tengo que retirar

-¿Iras a ver a Shion?

-Me ha leído la mente

-De verdad se alegrara de verte de nuevo

-Yo también

_POV_

_Han sido 2 años desde que la persona que más quería tomo la decisión de irse, yo la respeto no podía atarlo a mí, No. 6 ha iniciado una nueva era y yo soy parte de ese proceso, esa fue la misión que se me fue confiada y con honor la hago ha sido un trabajo difícil y mas con una pequeña pero muy querida personita que apareció en mi vida…yo Shion hare todo posible por que las personas que quiero y aprecio vivan bien porque ese es mi único deseo_

_Fin POV_

En Kronos, el amanecer se hacía presente y una alarma resonaba en una casa, el shion se levantaba

-Buenos días Hamlet-el dueño despertaba a un pequeño ratoncito que dormía con el-vamos tenernos que hacer el desayuno-el pequeño ratón brinco a su hombro para después dirigirse a otra habitación, en ella había una cuna a la cual se acerco, en ella había un tierno y lindo bebe que dormía-es tan adorable cuando duerme-empezó a mover al bebe levemente hasta que este despertó-buenos días mi querido Ren-el bebe sonreía-vamos es hora de desayunar-Shion lo cargo para dirigirse con él a la cocina, al llegar sentó al bebe en una sillita especial-te hare una papilla de manzana-el bebe aplaudió-lo se, es tu favorita-Shion se puso a hacer la papilla de Ren, no tardo mucho en tenerla lista para dársela a Ren-Bien Ren, aquí esta tu desayuno-Shion le dejo el pequeño plato al Ren para dirigirse a preparar el suyo, observo como el viento se paseaba tranquilamente-este viento se sientan tan relajante aunque un poco nostálgico…-el sonido de la tetera lo saco de sus pensamientos-mejor que desayune-mira e reloj-si no tendré tiempo de ir al parque con Ren

Nezumi había ido a Kronos

-Encontrar la casa de Shion es algo complicado, en aquel entonces ni si quiera pensé que volvería a este lugar así que no me importo la dirección-se sentía frustrado-tal vez debí preguntarle a la señora Karan antes de venir-había un parque cerca así que decidió sentarse ahí esperando que algo se le ocurriera

Mientras en otra parte

-Vamos a divertimos Ren-Shion llevaba a Ren en una carriola por suerte el parque quedaba cerca de su casa así que no tardaron en llegar, Shion bajo a Ren de la carriola para después extender una manta en el pasto colocando en el una pañalera y varios juguetes-algunas personas que admiraban a Shion se acercaron a el para hablar, Ren observo la escena y como alguien curioso a pasos lentos y un poco torpe se alejo de Shion y aquella multitud, por suerte aquel fiel perro que seguía a Shion acompañaba al pequeño Ren

Nezumi algo cansado decidió que era momento de irse de ahí, iba a empezar a caminar cuando un pequeño se cayo enfrente de el, iba a ignorarlo pero este pequeño lo tomo del pantalón

-Aun no encuentro la casa de Shion y ahora esto-Nezumi se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño, se veía tan frágil y tierno, sentía que se parecía a alguien pero no podía identificarlo-Pequeño y tu madre-este solo lo miraba y balbuceaba-¿Quién habrá dejado este pequeño solo?-por lo menos tienes este perro que te cuida

-REN-a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz pero se acercaba rápidamente hasta Nezumi-Ren aquí estas-Nezumi estaba sorprendido conocía esa voz perfectamente-Lo siento si Ren lo molesto-Nezumi se volteo rápidamente sin soltar a Ren encontrándose con Shion el cual al verlo estaba igual o mas sorprendido de ver nuevamente a Nezumi-Ne…Ne…zu…mi

-Shion-ambos no podían creer que estuvieran viendo a la persona que había estado recordado por 2 años


End file.
